My Own World
by Dizzy Hwin
Summary: After falling unconscious after an encounter with the Brotherhood, things become awfully confusing when Rogue wakes up.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The X-men movie, its fandom or the character of Rogue. You must realize this is an AU fic and some characters will be out-of-character. All original characters belong to me, but I am willing to lend them out :) 

This is only a teaser chapter. I'm just working out the kinks in the next chapter and it will be out soon. I ask only for constructive criticism please.

* * *

It began as pins and needles in my arms as I watched the Brotherhood retreat. Scratching my arm, I turned back towards the Jet. We had been lucky this time. The Brotherhood had done some recruiting since we'd last encountered them and the new opponents definitely gave us a hard fight.

The pain in my arm grew and spread up my arm. It felt as though someone had shoved a red hot poker on the inside of my elbow. Looking for a wound, I found none, no pinpricks or dart marks. The pain spread across my chest and into the other arm and down into my legs. My knees buckled below me and I fell onto my back, staring up at the sky. I could hear myself screaming, it sounded faint and hollow. My head began to ache and my vision clouded. Remy's face hovered above me, his lips moving frantically, but I couldn't hear any of the words.

Slowly, the pain began to fade and was replaced by a numb tingling feeling. The world around me seemed to go into slow motion, and I could see each of the X-men team crowd around me. Jubilee placed her hand across my forehead and her mouth moved frantically. My body began to convulse violently. Remy pinned me to the ground, trying desperately to stop the convulsions, while Jubilee held my head still, my eyes facing upwards at the grey sky.

Jean entered my vision and held up a needle. With the feeling of a faint pin-prick, my whole body went limp. My eyes clouded over once more and everything went white.


	2. Waking Up

X-men fandom belongs to Stan Lee, Mavel Comics and 20th Century Fox, not me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, unhelpful Flames will be used to burn English homework assignments.

* * *

My eyesight was blurred as I blinked, trying to clear them. The lights were harsh, an almost blinding white.. My head felt light and dizzy and above me an IV came into focus. My thoughts seemed clouded and slow as I felt the IV line out of my hand and leisurely put the thought together; "Boy these drugs are great…." 

Closing my eyes, I noticed that I could hear voices around me, but they sounded weird, like they were echoing in a tin can. One seemed louder then the others, some what familiar, but hazy.

"…… Coma! Why was she taken off her Med's without my consent or knowledge? Huh? Huh!" the voice ranted. One of my eyelids was forced open and I lifted my hand to swat the hand away. My hands were heavy and hard to lift, so I let them drop back to my side.

"Ummm Doctor?"

Murmured voices replied to the angry one in the distance. Opening my eyes,

"Sir? She seems to be responding."

Footsteps approached. "What?" the angry voice turned softer and a blurred face appeared above her. I blinked again, slower this time clearing the blur from my eyes. Dropping my head against the pillow, a pair of medical cuffs around my wrists came into view.

I saw Remy standing at my bedside, facing towards a bunch of strangers. What the heck was going on?

"Remy?" I said. My voice sounded funny, raspy and my accent was stronger than usual. Remy looked strange as well. He was dressed in long black trousers with a cream shirt and blue tie, covered by a long white medical coat.

Remy spun around, a look of surprise and shock on his face. "Marie?"

"Doctor LeBeau….." a voice came from behind him.

With a wave of his hand, the voice silenced. Remy pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and clicked on a miniature torch. He mumbled quietly to himself as he shone it into each of my eyes. "Ok Marie, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, I need you to answer them as best as you can, ok?"

"Remy? What's going on?" I tried to sit up but there was a thick belt across my waist. I was no longer wearing my uniform, but was clothed in a plain pale green t-shirt with matching pants.

"Just lie still for a sec Marie," He swung a pair of stethoscope into his ears and placed it on my chest "Now what's your full name?"

"Remy, what the hell are yah doing with that thing." I said with a nervous laugh, trying to make sense of the situation. "Are yah playing Doctor while Jean's busy?" I whispered into his ear, stifled a giggle at the thought. "You betta not be trying ta sneak a look."

Remy gave me a funny offended look and he backed away. "Full name please."

Deciding to play along, I relaxed and laid back on the soft pillows. "Rogue. But you call me Marie."

Once again with the funny look. "And where do you think we are Rogue?"

I paused and slowly looked around the room. A huddle of scrub-clad people stared back at me. The room was simple, plain whitewash walls, with a desk and sofa in the corner. I had no idea where I was, but I definitely wasn't at the mansion.

"I…. I don't know." I croaked quietly.

Remy's eyebrow rose slightly, but his face seemed masked as he gently took my wrist and felt my pulse. Releasing my hand, he walked over to the strangers.

"Notify the parents that she awake and responsive, but unclear on reality." He said quietly to one of them. As the room emptied, he turned back to me and smiled.

"Miss Marie or Rogue, My name is Doctor Remy LeBeau."

I smirked at him. "Ok Remy, jokes over. It's not funny anymore. Where is everyone?"

Remy remained silent as he pulled a chair over to my bedside and sat down beside me. Sighing deeply, he looked me in the eyes.

"Marie, you're in St Luke's Hospital, Alabama."

The smile dropped from my face.

"What?" I gave a nervous laugh and pulled at the cuffs. "Why did they send me to a civilian hospital? Was there a problem af'ta I blacked out?" I raised my wrists and tried to undo the cuffs, but they didn't budge. "Quick, help me get these things off and we'll make a run for it. You grab the medical chart and I'll find my uniform."

"Marie, Marie calm down." Remy sighed and looked down at my imprisoned wrists. He slipped a set of keys out of his pocket and clicked open the cuffs. "They were a safety measure when you started seizing early. Sorry."

I rubbed my wrists as he undid the waist strap. "Thanks."

He slipped his hands into mine. His bare hands touching mine. I waited for the pull, the memories and pain, but nothing came. Opening my eyes, they met his. "You've been in a vegetative state for almost three years now..."

"What the hell are you talking about," I interrupted him, my voice becoming slightly higher pitched. "I've been living at Xavier's School. You know this Remy, you were there with me." I searched his eyes for a sign of recognition, but he just stared blankly back.

"Marie, I have no idea what you are talking about. You have been in a non-responsive vegetative state for 3 years. There's no such place as this 'Zavea's."

"Xavier's," I corrected him through gritted teeth. "This is getting tired Remy. Give up the joke and let me outta here." I tugged on the cuffs for emphasis.

Remy sighed, penciled a few notes onto a chartboard at the end of the bed. "Get some rest Marie. I know this is all very confusing to you right now, but hopefully things will start to make sense very soon."

He walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon and don't worry, I'll explain everything later when your parents get here."

"My parents?" My voice croaked.

"Yeah, I bet it's been a while since you've seen them?

"Yeah, you could say that." I said quietly. Remy turned to leave and I called after him. "Thanks."

Smiling, he gave me a small wave and disappeared into the hallway. The door closed and I heard the lock click into place. I lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking back, I remember the fight with the brotherhood, I remember the pain and the dizziness and then my memory went blank. How the hell did I get here?

* * *


End file.
